


Five Times the Winchesters had Overprotective Parents and the Once They Didn't

by angelboygabriel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 5+1, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Overprotective Parents, Stanford!AU, akward modern teenchesters, everyone lives in california, human!AU, john is a good dad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-20 00:22:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8229796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelboygabriel/pseuds/angelboygabriel
Summary: A series of short stories chronicling a few of the many, many times John and Mary didn't approve of their sons or their boyfriends. And then the once that they did.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I've always loved loved the 5+1 setups and everyone loves side by side destiel and sabriel so why not combine both? Just a warning- I'm a little inclined towards two certain characters with a foot of a height difference and fifteen feet of hair combined along with mama!Mary.
> 
> now updated for formatting!

1.

October 2010.

"Mom, this is Gabriel."  
Sam was shoving forwards a short junior with messy blonde hair and golden eyes. He stuck out a shaking hand and Mary took it, looking him up and down.

"Hi, Gabriel. I'm Mary, but you'll call me Mrs. Winchester." she said sternly. He nodded and swallowed hard.

"Y- yes ma'am." he stuttered, and Mary had to fight down a laugh.

"I think we'll get along fine. Your friend seems very nice, Sam." she said to her youngest and he shot a look at Gabriel. He awkwardly stepped back to stand in the general area of Sam and Mary was slightly amused to see how far apart they were.

And then she turned to Dean.

He was next to a rumpled-looking boy with soft black hair and hard blue eyes. He stuck his hand out to shake Mary's and she smiled as she pushed the sleeves up on his trench coat so she could properly shake his hand.

"Hello, Mrs. Winchester. It's a pleasure to meet you, I'm Castiel." he said politely. Mary beamed at him and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Please, you can call me Mary. Dean has told me so much about you, and you seem like such a nice young man. I'm glad to see my son is friends with someone who's a decent influence for once." He offered a forced smile and she quietly approved on the inside of the two's fear of her. She pointed to the table. "Dinner, boys?"

*

The meal was decidedly tense and awkward for everyone involved.  
Sam and Dean sat next to each other with their friends across from them and Mary cleared her throat, all four teenager's heads snapping up to look. "Castiel and Gabriel. I just have a few things to say to you two. One. If you hurt my boys, I will not hesitate to make your life a livening hell. Two. I expect you to treat me, my husband, and my sons with as much respect as possible. Three. I'd like to know- how do you like the burgers?"

They were speechless.

 

* * *

 

Later that night after their friends left, before Sam went to his room to study, Mary wished him a goodnight and smiled.

"Your boyfriend is absolutely charming."  
 

 

  
2.

May 2011.

"Moooooooom! Sam took my phone!"  
"Did not!"

  
"Did too!"

  
John raised an eyebrow over his newspaper and shared a look with Mary, who sighed. "Boys! Get in here immediately!" she yelled and the two came running downstairs, grumbling swears at each other and Dean pushed Sam into the wall.

"What the fuck?" He said and Dean rolled his eyes.

"Get a life, bitch." he hissed and John raised his voice.

"Boys! I will NOT tolerate that type of language in this household! Apologize immediately." he growled and the two glared at each other. "Sorry." Sam snipped and Dean nodded tersely. "Sorry. Dumbass." he mumbled and Mary narrowed her eyes.

"Dean! Out!" she yelled and he threw his hands up.

"Where?" He retorted, and John pointed to the door.

"Take the car for a spin and cool down. You can come back when you're not being insolent and rude to your brother." Dean stomped away and grabbed the keys.

"Fine!" he yelled as he slammed the door behind him and the three listened to the car tear out of the neighborhood.

John and Mary turned to Sam.

"Did you take your brother's phone?" Mary asked and Sam gave a sheepish smile. Mary sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose.

"He was texting _Cas_." 

"Go to your room, Sam."

*

"My dad is gonna hear!" Castiel hissed and he could practically see Dean rolling his eyes in the dark of his room.

"No he ain't. Even if he does, it's not like we're doing much more than making out." he mumbled and Cas blindly slid a hand up his side and reached to tangle in his hair.

"Yeah. Without shirts on." he added and felt Dean's lips slowly make their way down his jaw.

"Fuck. I'm in so much trouble." he groaned as Dean started to nip at the skin on his collar.

And that's when Gabriel slammed the door open, light pouring into Castiel's room and temporarily blinding them. "Yo, Dean- HEY, THAT'S NOT VERY PG!" Gabriel screamed as he covered his eyes and the two turned bright red.

"Yeah?" he asked from on top of Castiel, who was patting around for a shirt.

"Uh, put a shirt on and keep it in your pants because your old man is downstairs.OkaybyeIdon'twanttobescarredforever." Gabriel rushed out and shut the door. Dean swore and rolled off of Castiel, sliding his shirt back on, and then ran downstairs the Novak household. His dad was standing next to Mr. Novak, looking very unhappy, and he opened his mouth to say something before he spotted the purplish bruise on Dean's neck.

"Dean Michael Winchester! Is that a hickey?" He demanded and the flush on his face doubled. "No, Dad, I swear-"  
John just grabbed Dean's arm and lead him out the door. "It's almost midnight. You're grounded."  
"Dad-"  
"I said you're grounded, young man! Did you have sex with him?"  
"What? DAD! No!"  
"Good. That's uh, good. You know, I was a senior when I-"  
"Let me stop you right there."  
 

  
3.

March 2013.

The family move to the west coast to be closer to Stanford was relatively easy and Sam, Dean, Castiel and Gabriel were adoring college life and California sun. John and Mary had opened up a small diner down in La Jolla, The Oceanview, and the good work and pay allowed them to buy a big house off the coast that the boys would stay at during holidays and weekends. The Novaks lived on the campus after Mr. Novak accepted a writing position, and although the family was proud of it, as Gabriel eloquently put it, "college is awesome and so are you but sometimes me and Cas get tired of seeing deadbeat things all the time."

(Chuck didn't take very kindly to that.)

*

Sam and Gabriel had decided they were going to Cancun for spring break with their friends Ephraim and Balthazar who had offered them a condo to crash in with them after Kali's (their other friend) mom's mother's sister's cousin's friend of a friend's girlfriend's babysitter's half-brother's uncle offered the condo to them to use.

It would have been rude to say no, so with their parent's permission they all booked a flight in Playa del Carmen for Tuesday.

But it was Monday, and they were all packed and ready with nothing to do, giving Gabriel the perfectly good excuse to announce it was time to make out. (To an outsider, it would look like Sam and Gabriel were molesting each other's mouths.)

The two never really grasped "clean" or "non sexual kissing" and Gabriel was grinding on Sam while they sloppily made out with his hands tangled into the taller's hair. Sam moaned slightly as Gabriel's hands started to rub down the back of his neck and he slid his hands to grab Gabriel's ass and pull him chest-to-chest with him.

Sam started to tease the hem of Gabriel's (correction: Sam's that Gabriel stole and was positively swimming in) sweatpants when the door creaked open.

They unfortunately did not hear it, but they did, however, hear Mary's screech of "GABRIEL RICHARD NOVAK, YOU GET OFF OF MY SON!" and they were so surprised that Gabriel almost fell off the bed and Sam's head smacked against the headboard. It would have been funny had Mary not been five foot five inches of unholy motherly rage yelling at her youngest.

Sam groaned in annoyance and Gabriel hastily redid his sweatpant's tie as Mary told them off.

"Sam Winchester! Have you lost your MIND? I will NOT have you having sex with your boyfriend in this household, no sir! You should be ashamed of yourself. No- Sam, shut up- I do not care you 'didn't even get into his pants.' No, you should not even know what that means. I should ground you! Both!" she exclaimed and both boys were red.

"Mom! Why can Dean and Cas do what they want? They have sex and you don't get mad at them!" Sam defended and Mary reddened.

"Dean and Castiel can do whatever the hell they want because they're fine young men! You two just- just- make good grades and cause trouble! For pete's sake, Sam, you blew up a science lab in eighth grade!" She said with a throw of her hands. Sam lowered his head in defeat and Gabriel grumbled something about his dad before all but sprinting out.

The next day as they were leaving, Mary gave them sunscreen and John gave them condoms. They told them to use protection.  
 

  
4.

December 2015.

Dean had a particular knack for picking out really shitty date night places but luckily he'd been getting better about it. Castiel himself couldn't say much for HIS choices since the last time Castiel took Dean on a date, they both literally had gotten arrested and Gabriel's friend Skip had faked an alarming amount of illegal things to bail them out before John and Mary found out. Mary had obviously been rather upset about Dean not explaining what he did Friday night before they visited, but John had told her she probably just didn't want to know.

She really didn't.

But regardless, this was Dean's turn to pick a date and it was going disturbingly well. They went bowling, caught some drinks at the Roadhouse, and had gone back to the Oceanview for some fries and milkshakes. John and Mary never took the late shifts, so they were in the clear. Or so they thought

They'd been discussing their plans for Benny Lafitte's New Years party at Alpha Epsilon Phi over strawberry milkshakes (Castiel's favorite) when Dean suddenly had the sense that someone was watching them. He turned towards the bar and kitchen and noticed with a start that his parents were sitting at the bar, watching them. They hadn't been there when Anna took their orders and Dean was a little creeped out.

He kept talking anyways and Castiel didn't notice until he saw them out of the corner of his eyes and muttered "Jesus Christ" after whacking his knee under the table. Mary snickered and John kind of punched her arm, and the boys were more than a little unnerved at this point.

"Hey uh, mom? Dad?" Dean asked and both turned to him.

"Yes, Dean?" Mary asked and Dean cleared his throat.

"Could you uh, not be as creepy?" he asked and they laughed. John just shook his head.

"Sorry. But you need a chaperone for your date. Or chaperones. We don't want our little college boy to get too carried away now do we?" he asked in patronizing voice and Dean's face burned.

"Dad. Stop. Please." he grit out and Castiel snickered. "I don't know what's worse, this or the time we got arrested for going to a- oh fuck. Shit. I mean oops. I-" he stammered but John and Mary just gave them two cold stares.

"Please, please finish that sentence. When exactly did you get, what was it. Arrested? Yeah. Arrested."

Dean and Cas swallowed hard.

  
   
5.

August 2017.

The fifth time was easily explained and stupid, really.  
It was literally nothing but John going through Sam's phone when he came home to visit one time "for safety reasons" and reading all of his texts to Gabriel. Sam supposed it was funny at the time to see John get progressively more uncomfortable, but long story short Sam's texting habits were what lead John to seeing... Well, some very intimate photos of his youngest son and his boyfriend and decidedly compromising positions.

In typical Winchester fashion, Sam was grounded from his phone and from Gabriel for a month.

And in typical Winchester fashion, Sam disregarded that decision, stole it back and spent a whole weekend with the golden haired drama major.  
 

  
0.

November 2020.

Mary was a sobbing mess as she watched her husband lead her youngest down the aisle. Sam had tears dripping down his own face but he was smiling so hard it looked like his face would crack and that just made her her cry harder. She heard Dean choke out a sob next to her and then mumble a comment defending his heterosexuality as his to-be husband discreetly gave him a tissue. Both brothers shared a look as Sam stepped onto the altar and hugged John tightly.

Chuck was standing slightly behind Gabriel and looked like a strawberry from holding back his own tears, which caused a strangled sob to wrench out of Mary's throat. Her little boy was all grown up now.

He clasped hands with Gabriel and the officiant began to speak, but Mary heard none of it, mesmerized by how her son was looking at his soon husband. He was positively glowing and Mary remembered with warm recognition that was how she looked, and still looks, at John.

And suddenly, John and Chuck were giving their sons rings to slide on the other's fingers. They glinted gently in the light and then some more words were spoken.

But the whole world seemed to stop as Sam quietly said "I do" and Gabriel said the same, voice cracking with emotion. Then they kissed and the whole wedding party was screaming, hollers of "GET SOME, GABRIEL!" and "ATTA BOY, SAM, USE SOME TONGUE" along with catcalls were rising up in a cacophony.

Dean turned to Castiel with a tear-streaked face. "You better not cry at our wedding." he sobbed and Castiel gave an unimpressed nod.

"Okay, Dean." he replied. They stopped as the officiant called out "I now pronounce you Mr. & Mr. Winchester!" and the joyful screams resumed as Sam and Gabriel ran down the aisle, helpless smiles on their faces and laughing like they were just two highschoolers going home to meet the parents.


End file.
